


You Matter

by trulymadlymj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Apathy, Depression, not very romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulymadlymj/pseuds/trulymadlymj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kenma thinks about life and Kuroo is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but it doesn't have much of a plot and I just wanted to vent my feelings into sweet, precious Kenma. No mentions or thoughts of suicide or self-harm, I can't even deal with reading those, so writing them would be terrible for me.  
> This is in a college au, but that really doesn't matter that much.

Kenma had been staring at the same spot on the wall for the past two hours.  He hadn't meant to, he just didn't feel like moving his eyes.  Besides, he was thinking, and movement was not necessary to thought.

He wasn't thinking about anything specific, just everything.  He got like that sometimes.  He wondered what the place he was sitting in looked like before it had been turned into a dorm.  He wondered why they had chosen this place to make their dorm.  He wondered how the cosmos aligned _just so_ so that he was here at this moment.  He wondered _why_ that happened.  He wondered about his purpose, and the purpose of human life, coming to the same conclusion that he always did.

Life was pointless.  There was no grand design, and people all milled about, wasting time until they died.  Nothing mattered and nothing would ever matter.

He knew that he shouldn't think like that, but he couldn't really help it.  Sometimes it just happened.  That was one of the reasons that he played video games so much.  There, there _was_ a purpose, a grand design.  There, there was a story to unfold, and your actions actually _meant_ something.  He liked that.  But at the moment, he didn't feel like playing.  He didn't feel like doing anything, really.  He didn't feel.

Still staring at that spot on the wall, he registered the door to his room gently opening and shutting before soft footsteps approached.  He didn't look up.  He didn't need to.  Only one person in the dorm would come into his room at - what time was it? - 2 a.m.  Even if it wasn't the middle of the night, he would have known those footsteps anywhere.

He felt the bed dip next to him and didn't move as Kuroo curled himself around Kenma.  Seeing this behavior wasn't new to Kuroo, he had been around his friend like this many times.  He also knew that the best thing to do to help was to let Kenma know that he was there for him.  More could be done later.

Within 5 minutes, Kenma's hands had found their way into Kuroo's hair and were combing through it.  The feeling was warm and comforting.  He leaned down to put his head on Kuroo's.

Maybe life was pointless.  Maybe there was no grand design, and everyone was just killing time until time killed them.  But it wasn't true that nothing mattered.  Kuroo mattered a great deal to him, and he knew that he mattered a lot to Kuroo, and maybe that was enough to make this confusing life worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear your thoughts and if you have any criticisms, I am open to them! Also, if you have any requests or prompts for other fics I will most likely accept them :)


End file.
